wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alexstrasza
Cataclysm and Patch 4.3 updates.}} Outside Grim Batol, Twilight Highlands |status = Mortal, Eternal (formerly), Active |relatives = Tyranastrasz (first former prime consort and husband) Korialstrasz (second current prime consort and husband) Caelestrasz (son) Vaelastrasz (son) Keristrasza (daughter) Ysera (sister) Eranikus (brother-in-law) Merithra (niece) Cenarius (adopted nephew) Galakrond (progenitor and father) Malygos (brother) Nozdormu (brother) Neltharion (brother) Arygos (nephew) Balacgos (nephew) Kirygosa (niece) Andorgos (niece) Tyrygosa (niece) Azuregos (nephew) Anachronos (nephew) Nefarian (nephew) Onyxia (niece) Nyxondra (niece) Sabellian (nephew) Wrathion (grandnephew) Sindragosa (sister-in-law) Saragosa (sister-in-law) Haleh (sister-in-law) Soridormi (sister-in-law) Sintharia (sister-in-law) |mentors = Eonar |alignment = Neutral goodShadows & Light, 88 |tcg = AlexstraszaTCG.jpg }} :"Today's victory belongs to all who stood against the shadow. You are Azeroth's true guardians, and the future of this world is in your hands, for the dawning of the age of mortals has begun." :―Alexstrasza Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, Aspect of the red dragonflight, is the guardian of all life in the world of Azeroth. She was one of five great dragons chosen by the titans to be empowered with a portion of the Pantheon's power and rule over her flight while they watched over Azeroth and its inhabitants. The titans also appointed her queen of all dragons. As of the Cataclysm, the Dragonqueen has taken action in assembling the Dragon Aspects and their flights, renowned shaman , and many heroes of Azeroth to collect the Dragon Soul from the distant, malignant past. Its potent and effectual power is used to bring an end to the corrupted Dragon Aspect, , and his black dragonflight, saving Azeroth from utter desolation. She is voiced by Wendee Lee. Biography This is my gift: compassion for all living things. A drive to protect and nurture them. And the ability to heal that which others cannot, birth what others may not, and love even the unlovable--who surely need such grace more than any other souls. - Blessing of the Red Aspect, given by Eonar Once the titans felt satisfied with their creation upon Azeroth, they left to roam the cosmos in search of new worlds on which they would shape order from chaos, creating new life throughout a myriad of worlds. Before their departure from Azeroth however, the titans were impressed by five proto-drakes in their defeat of a great enemy. As an unexpected reward they altered them into the dragons we know today in order for them to become stewards of that world. Their purpose: to guard Azeroth as the Dragon Aspects, protecting the titans' creationWorld of Warcraft: Dawn of the Aspects: Part I, e-book by Richard A. Knaak. Eonar, the titan patron of all life, gave a portion of her power to the red leviathan Alexstrasza. Ever after, Alexstrasza would be known as the Life-Binder, working to safeguard all living creatures of Azeroth. Due to her supreme wisdom and limitless compassion for all living things, Alexstrasza was crowned the Dragonqueen and given dominion over her kind. Although one of the most powerful of the dragons, she is not the eldest, her once-consort Tyranastrasz being her elder by several hundreds if not thousands of years before the titans gifted her her power. It is also revealed that Alexstrasza, along with her fellow Aspects, are progeny of Galakrond, the massive dragon. War of the Ancients Alexstrasza was one of the five dragon aspects that fought the demons of the Burning Legion during the War of the Ancients. It was also in that war that the black dragon Neltharion deceived his fellow Aspects, using the Dragon Soul (also now known as the Demon Soul) to steal a portion of their power. After the War of the Ancients ended, when Illidan, brother of Malfurion Stormrage, emptied three vials of water from the Well of Eternity over the river of Mount Hyjal, Alexstrasza, along with Ysera and Nozdormu, decided to use the Well as a tool to heal the war-ravaged land by placing a magical acorn from G'Hanir, the Mother Tree, into the new Well of Hyjal. The tree that grew from this acorn was proclaimed the original World Tree of Azeroth, and is named Nordrassil. For some time after, she and her fellow red dragons were at peace, but over time they began to argue about how best to shelter and protect the world. The rise to power of humans and other races left many believing that these new people were dangerous and should be destroyed, while others of Alexstrasza’s ilk felt they should be educated to teach them right from wrong. The Second War Ten thousand years later during the Second War, Nekros Skullcrusher, an orc of the Dragonmaw clan, was given the Dragon Soul by his Warchief Zuluhed. Using the power of this ancient artifact, Nekros and the Dragonmaw Orcs teleported to the Red dragonflight's lair and captured Alexstrasza and her consorts, including her eldest consort Tyranastrasz. The offspring of these dragons were then used by the orcs as powerful war mounts. Alexstrasza had no choice but to succumb to this terrible slavery, lest her unborn clutches be slain at the hand of her cruel captor. As the aspect of life, this caused Alexstrasza pain as it could no one else, and she cried for the deaths of her children and the deaths they caused. Battle of Grim Batol After the Second War ended, Alexstrasza became more valuable to the Horde than ever, as a consummation of Horde military power. Thus she was to be protected at all costs. However, Deathwing, ancient traitor to Alexstrasza and her most hated enemy, who had partly arranged for her continued subjugation during the Second War, arranged an elaborate plot to draw her into the open and steal her children in the hopes of generating his own progeny. His plan, however, unwittingly facilitated her escape. As the orcs began moving their captive dragons away from the fortress of Grim Batol in an attempt to safeguard their slaves from the reach of the Alliance, the caravan was attacked by Deathwing. During the battle that followed, Tyranastrasz was slain by the Black Wyrm, but the ancient Dragonqueen was set free and the first thing she did was to swallow her evil captor Nekros whole, and to reclaim her children from the grip of the Horde. With the help of her former mate Korialstrasz, Alexstrasza then rejoined the remaining Aspects Nozdormu, Malygos, and Ysera. The human mage, Rhonin, destroyed the Demon Soul, releasing their powers and enabling them to drive Deathwing into hiding. Though Neltharion ultimately escaped the wrath of the other Aspects, the ravaged orc caravan still remains in the Wetlands swamps. Her fire-breathing children returned to their posts as protectors of all life, and worked to rebuild their devastated race. Afterwards While her consorts and children continued to have their impact on Azeroth, Alexstrasza's whereabouts were, until recently, unknown to most. The Dragonqueen traveled to Wyrmrest Temple in Northrend, where she called upon the members of the Wyrmrest Accord to play their part against the blue dragons in the Nexus War. Powers and abilities cause flowers to sprout.]] Among Alexstrasza's abilities, she can regrow forests and heal the land. She can animate the dead and resurrect. In Blackwing Lair, Vaelastrasz calls upon the power of Alexstrasza to aid the raid group in defeating his corrupted form. The raid is then given a buff called Essence of the Red, which essentially grants infinite mana, rage, runic power, and energy for 3 minutes. Her breath causes flowers to grow, seen at Angrathar the Wrathgate and in . Personality For someone of her power, the Dragonqueen is surprisingly compassionate. While Ysera has always favored the dreaming races and the students of Cenarius, Alexstrasza and her flight are known for avoiding killing if at all possible (as they are the defenders of life). Alexstrasza loves all living creatures and protects them, and only those who menace the dragonflights or the world face her wrath. Alexstrasza is supremely confident in her strength and righteousness. She does not seek out combat, but destroys only to punish or renew. In battle, she observes her foes carefully before striking at those she believes are the most deserving of her wrath. Enemies who flee when their leaders are defeated are generally allowed to escape, having learned a lesson they will not soon forget.Shadows & Light, 90 She prefers peace and solitude, although she will defend her lands with all her power against any who threaten them without due cause. She often uses her shapechange power to appear as a creature of nature, in order to see what encroaching mortals will do before revealing her presence. Alexstrasza is devoted to all forests, and to a lesser extent all other types of green and fertile growing things. She considers all natural woodlands her home, and she need fear no beast within such lands. Although many of Azeroth’s natural creatures revere the Great Red Leviathan, she is not a goddess and does not pretend to be otherwise. Alexstrasza is rarely venerated by any particular group, although some elven communities pay her homage. Druids of the wild in particular appreciate her serene presence, considering her second in importance only to Ysera. Alextrasza also has a great love for her flight, and in particular her consort(s). In World of Warcraft In Wrath of the Lich King Alexstrasza first appears in Wrath of the Lich King. Malygos has declared war on all mortal spellcasters, especially the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. The red dragonflight is allying with the mortals against Malygos' crusade, partly because of a promise made by Alexstrasza to Rhonin after being freed from the Dragonmaw clan, that neither she nor her flight would harm the races of the rescuers. Alexstrasza is the head of the Wyrmrest Accord, the united effort of the dragonflights against Malygos' crusade. Alexstrasza appears normally on the top tier of the Wyrmrest Temple in Dragonblight in a form resembling a unnaturaly tall (nearly twice as tall as blood elf player characters) female high elf or blood elf with pink skin, amber eyes and horns. Alexstrasza also appears in her draconic form at Angrathar the Wrathgate after the completion of / (where she will replay the cutscene depicting the battle there at the players' request) and in the Eye of Eternity raid in the Nexus, where she and her children will aid players in slaying the Spell-Weaver. Ulduar During the battle against Yogg-Saron in Ulduar, Alexstrasza appears in her elf form, along with the other Aspects, during a flashback of the creation of the Dragon Soul, ten thousand years earlier. In Cataclysm in Twilight Highlands.]] Alexstrasza is one of the main protagonists in the Cataclysm expansion. She and her red dragonflight are featured heavily in the Twilight Highlands where they fight against the Twilight's Hammer clan and struggle to breach Grim Batol. Alexstrasza herself battles above Grim Batol during the quest. Though Deathwing is gravely wounded, so too is Alexstrasza. She is taken to Wyrmrest Temple to recover from her injuries, but the weakening of Deathwing bought the mortal races time to prepare a final assault against him. Quests ;Azure Dragonshrine quest chain * * ;Angrathar the Wrathgate quest chain * * * * * * ;Saving Crusader Bridenbrad quest chain # # # ;She finishes the quest from a Naxxramas item drop * * ;Outside Grim Batol, Twilight Highlands * Achievements Upon completing the meta Achievement What a Long, Strange Trip It's Been, players will receive a letter from Alexstrasza congratulating players. This letter also contains the Reins of the Violet Proto-Drake. Memorable quotes *"It is good that Neltharion has Malygos to turn to. He has been quiet with me of late." *"Neltharion... this is not you! You always sought to make the world one of peace, of harmony..." *"I... will... kill... you... someday..." (after being captured) *'Deathwing:' "I have faced the ravages of time, the curse of nightmares, and the mists of sorcery, thanks to the others! What weapons do you bring?" Alexstrasza: "Life... hope... and what they bring with them..." Deathwing: "Then you're as good as dead already!" *"Nekrosss... You had them ssslay my children! My children!" (seconds before eating Nekros) *"You will go through all I have gone through, Dark One." *"Life is my Aspect, Dark One, and I, like all mothers, know both the pain and wonders that entails! For the past several years, I have watched my children be raised as instruments of war, slaughtered if they proved insufficient or too willful! I have lived knowing that so many died that I could do nothing for!" *"I shall let you experience firsthand all that I have suffered..." * * * |accessdate=14-Apr-2013}} * * * * *"Neltharion, look at yourself! Misshapen! Twisted! You are just a remnant of your former majesty!" * Trivia *Prior to the opening of Ulduar, Alexstrasza had the most health in the game, with 139,450,000 HP in her dragon form. The highest HP in the game was then held by Flame Leviathan in 25-man Ulduar, with either three (192 million) or four (269 million) towers up. *Alexstrasza has a unique model based on the Blood Elf / High Elf model. It bears a strong resemblance to Sylvanas Windrunner's new WotLK model. *One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Alexstrasza. *As of Patch 3.2 Alexstrasza uses the /hi and /bye emotes of blood elf females. This went until Patch 4.3, which she now has her own set of quotes. *At the Wrathgate and Grim Batol, Alexstrasza and Korialstrasz use the same animation rig seen in a druid's cat form model. *Alexstrasza's orange eyes look is similar to the look of Valtor's Demon Form from Winx Club Season 8. *Many similarities can be observed between Alexstrasza and Savior of the Templar Tassadar of StarCraft franchise. These include: *Both Alexstrasza and Tassadar are Aspects of Life and Khala. Inspiration ** Alexstrasza has several distinct similarities with Archangel Tyrael from Blizzard's Diablo universe. Both Alexstrasza and Tyrael are Aspects of Life and Justice who were created by godlike beings countless millennia ago (The Titans with blood of Galakrond and Anu, respectively). The Titans empowered Aspects and Anu created Aspects of the Angiris Council Angels Heavenly Host and High Heavens after he created and battled the Prime Evil Beast and Ancient Seven Headed Demon Dragon Old God of Evil known as Tathamet who spawned Seven Great Evils from his seven heads and created the Demons Demonic Legion and Burning Hells. Speculation Thrall's encounter with Alexstrasza Thrall may have once encountered Alexstrasza in a place called "Alexstrasza's Cave", but the story of that event has never been told. Alexstrasza is easily the most powerful individual on Azeroth. She's a huge red dragon who could just as easily crush an army as cunningly manipulate its leaders to her own ends. She has a brilliant intellect and delights in toying with the lesser creatures who cross her path. The encounter with Alexstrasza would have been related in the cancelled Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans. There is no mention of any draconic encounters in other narrations of Thrall's life, so it looks like this (along with many other events from that game) never happened. In addition, such a manipulative, sadistic personality is not consistent with the benevolent nature depicted from Day of the Dragon onwards. Consorts Alextrasza has had 3 consorts. Tyranastrasz was her prime consort during the War of the Ancients. Tyran was described as her eldest of three consorts captured by the Dragonmaw clan of orcs. Tyranastraz died from illness and an unfair battle with Deathwing. It is not mentioned who the second consort is by name but it is stated (Day of the Dragon) that one perished trying to escape over the sea. Korialstrasz then became her prime consort, and 'First in Love'. Unfortunately, he too perished in 'Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects' to an attack by the Twilight Hammer. None of her consorts are alive at this time. Media Video File:AlexstraszaWCA.jpg|Alexstrasza in Warcraft Adventures. File:Alextrasza.jpg|The dragon, Alexstrasza, lets loose on Thrall. Alextraza.jpeg|After the battle for The Wrathgate Alexstrasza Mourns.png|Alexstrasza Mourns LifeandDeathSS.jpg|Alexstrasza fighting Deathwing above Grim Batol. I am Life.jpg|Fan art|link=http://x-lydeck.deviantart.com/#/d3brra1 Alexstrasza.png|Alexstrasza Alexstrasza and Korialstrasz.jpg|"Alexstrasza and Korialstrasz" by Vaanel Alexstrasza and Krasus.jpg|Alexstrasza and Krasus: by Vaanel 800px-Alexstrasza vs Deathwing2.jpg|Alexstrasza Alexstrasza.JPG|Alexstrasza before her fight with Deathwing Alexstrasza 0.6.1.png|Alexstrasza in all diffrent apprences and ages. Fan art by Assey Westfall alextrasza1 HF size.png|Alexstrasza fanart by Ellise93 References External links de:Alexstrasza es:Alexstrasza fi:Alexstrasza fr:Alexstrasza hu:Alexstrasza pl:Alexstrasza Category:Aspects Category:Deities Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Dragon Aspects